That Pretty Mini-Fairy
by roxan1930
Summary: In where Dingel the Elf has a crush on Baby-Tooth


****Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians****

 ** **That Pretty Mini-Fairy****

Dingel the elf sighed dreamily as he watched the mini-fairy known as Baby-Tooth flutter next to her queen the Tooth Fairy.

Ever since the last battle with Pitch Black had Baby-Tooth practically become Tooth's main follower, rarely leaving her queen's side.

Dingel sighed again when Baby-Tooth smiled and nodded at something Tooth said.

She was __so__ pretty.

Sure, all the mini-fairies were pretty but Baby-Tooth was different.

Unlike the other fairies she had a golden feather on top of her head, just like Tooth while the other fairies had blue/green feathers.

Her eyes were different too.

Pretty much everyone had both eyes the same color but Baby-Tooth didn't.

Instead she had one eye light blue and the other purple.

Some might think it looked weird but Dingel thought it only made her prettier.

And she wasn't just pretty!

She was a tooth-fairy so she loved kids and collecting their teeth like the rest but she didn't have a one-track mind in it.

Baby-Tooth noticed more things happening around her and didn't shy away from trying to handle things on her own instead of first asking Tooth on what to do.

She was smart, determined and still sweeter than sugar-cookies, even if she was probably not allowed to eat those since sugar was bad for teeth.

All those things together had made Dingel develop a crush on that pretty mini-fairy.

The air suddenly became colder and Dingel growled upon realising what that meant.

Sure enough Jack Frost appeared inside the room, landing gracefully on the ground.

Dingle liked Jack, really!

The newest guardians lived up to his tittle of representing fun and often played with the elves and made them enjoy their day even more than usual.

There was only one problem.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Baby-Tooth! I missed you too!" the winter-spirit laughed as Baby-Tooth happily hugged his cheek, rubbing herself against him as he gently petted her back.

Baby-Tooth really liked Jack Frost.

The Tooth Fairy herself and pretty much every one of her mini-fairies had a crush on Jack Frost and Baby-Tooth seemed to be the same.

The other mini-fairies were mostly crushing on the boy teen because of his white teeth but Baby-Tooth was once again different.

Jack Frost has saved her personally when Pitch was kidnapping the other fairies.

Because of that Baby-Tooth chose to stick close to him and got to know him.

She didn't swoon and faint all the time like her sisters but she obviously liked Jack a lot and she was able to get close to him.

She was maybe even closer to him than the original Tooth Fairy herself.

Dingel hated this.

Despite not being very smart, thought smarter than most elves, he knew he couldn't really compete much with Jack Frost.

What did a random dumb elf have over a handsome young hero with a cool personally, literally even cooler powers and __perfect teeth__?

Looking up Dingel suddenly grinned again.

Baby-Tooth had stopped hugging Jack and was watching as he talked with the Tooth.

Dingle couldn't really compete with Jack Frost but maybe he didn't have to!

Jack adored Baby-Tooth but he seemed more interested in Tooth than Baby-Tooth in the way Dingel liked Baby-Tooth.

He might still have a chance!

In his happiness Dingel started dancing, not noticing a yeti walking by till he danced into the furry creature's way, causing the yeti to trip over him.

A crash was heard and Dingel sat in confusion, wondering what happened as the yeti picked itself up and gathered the toys it had been carrying.

Getting up himself he noticed a small toy flower had ended up in his hands.

He was about to hand it back to the yeti when he heard the familiar sound of hummingbird-like wings.

Turning around he jumped with a small scream upon seeing Baby-Tooth behind him.

The mini-fairy cocked her head in confusion, obviously having heard the crash and having gone to investigate.

Dingel panicked for a moment upon seeing the object of his affection but realised this was his chance so with bright red cheeks he held the toy flower out to the little fairy.

He heard her tiny voice gasp and looked away nervously.

He looked back at her and saw her smiling at him.

She chirped something and accepted the flower.

He expected her to fly away right away but she surpised him again by actually hugging him as she chirped.

He didn't really understand her but it sounded like she was thanking him.

With that she flew off to her queen to show to show the flower he had given her.

Dingel stood frozen for a moment at what had happened before grinning as he snapped out of it.

Baby-Tooth hugged him!

It wasn't much but she hugged him and that was much more than most elves could say about a mini-fairy!

And he was going to get more!

Dingel would not give up!

He would __never__ give up trying to win over that pretty mini-fairy!

 ** **The End****

 ** **Thank you all very much for reading my fic! Now please review, fav, read my other fics too and review and fav those too!****


End file.
